kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaila
"Why!? I didn't even wanna do this in the first place......"'' ~Kaila Hime Kaila (Kay-la) is the main charater of Kingdom Hearts Light Through Darkness. 10 years ago Kaila's homeworld was destroyed by The 14 X's. After that, Kaila trained for years so nothing like that would ever happen again. The theme song for Kaila is "Cinderella Romance" (Japanese version: "Shinderera Romansu) performed by Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) History 10 years before Kaila and her best friend Shuhei were playing together outside one day when the sky got dark. Then, 13 figers had appeared in the fog coming closer and closer. Kaila and Shuhei ran toward the town and hid out of site, forgetting to warn everyone in the town. Then they heard screaming. Kaila peeked to see what was going on. Then it shocked her so much that she couldn't move. She watched as people in pitch black coats burn her people alive, watched and laughed as most of her friends and family be eaten alive by darkness and, dead bodies flying toward a pile of other corpses. In fear she looked away and tried to block the sounds out but it wasn't working. There was nothing she could do. "Were is the boy '''Shuhei" she heard a deep voice say. Then she glanced up at Shuhei in a terrible shock. "Sh...Shuhei...." She mumbled to him. "Stay hear Kaila! Don't you dear move!!" He said and before she could stop him Shuhei was gone. Wanting ever so badly to follow him she stayed. She waited for about an hour when all the noise died down. Then she got up to see what was left. Her heart shattered into millions of pieces when she saw what had happened. Everyone was gone. Building were in ashes, Some bodies were burned while others were stacked in a piles. Kaila sobbed untill her eyes hurt. Her family was gone, and so was Shuhei..... The Advernture Begins "GOSH! I'M BORED!!!" Kaila yelled to her master. "Well come. I think it's time you posses your power." He told her and started walking toward a temple. Kaila sighed and followed. As they went to the temple Kaila could see light reflecting off a weird box-like object inside the temple. It was as if the Sun was directly over top the temple. They entered the temple and the box was sitting right there in the middle of the room. Kaila started to walk toward the box. "Open it" Master Ken Sai's voice echoed through out the empty temple which kinda made Kaila jump a bit. She slowly opened the box as it glowed a faint white light. Personality Normally, Kaila has a calm, layed back personality. When she gets happy, she smiles alot and it looks as if her eyes are closed. When she's sad or depressed, her head is down and little tears start to appear(when she hears bad news). When she's mad/angry Kaila isn't like herself. She'll keep to herself and not speak to anyone. When shocked or surprised she has a chibi-lookin face. Appearance Kaila's appearance is of a normal Kara. Meaning eyes of a different color. Cat-like ears, and a tail. Kaila's eyes are green and red. She has long black hair in a side ponytail. She has a white headband that has two black lines on the far left. She wears a necklace which has a choker and a cross on it. She has on a white top and a black jacket with a pattern of white and black strikes on the packets and sleeves.Black shorts, white leg warmers with black school shoes. Fighting Style Kaila's fighting style is very cat like when she isn't using her sword. Before she was given her Engery Sword, Kaila had to learn to fight in another style. Her teacher tought her how to fight using her feet. This was so when ever she couldn't use her sword she could still fight. When does use her sword, it's very beautiful. She moves gracefully and it seems as if she and the sword are one. Origin Kaila is mixed between the Bleach, Naruto and the Final Fantasy serise. Quotes